Generally, sensor-based industrial control systems (ICS) comprise sensors that measure and/or monitor various parameters (e.g., temperature, flow rate, valve position, voltage, current, etc.) of a process. The sensors receive and/or provide signals to an input/output device, which is in communication with one or more processors. In the past, these input/output devices have been dedicated devices, which means that one I/O module is required for digital I/O, another for analog I/O, another for connecting with resistance temperature detectors (RTDs), and the like. However, recently universal I/O modules have been developed that have a plurality of channels, with each channel capable of being programmed for interacting with a different type of sensor. For example, one universal I/O module having a plurality of channels can interface with sensors that send/receive digital I/O, analog I/O, RTD I/O, communication I/O, and the like. Such a universal I/O module is described in at U.S. Pat. No. 8,924,600 issued to Alley at al. on Dec. 30, 2015, which is fully incorporated by reference and made a part hereof.
Prior replacement designs for packs and terminal boards have maintained direct swap out, where the terminal locations and configuration files are not altered. For universal I/O products, replacing multiple prior products (e.g. RTD, TC, mA IO, Hart IO, and 24V Digital In), this is not possible. The user wiring connections (and even quantity of screw terminals) on the prior modules differ among the various terminal boards. Forming the new wiring table for the installer takes time reviewing documentation by engineering. Configuration settings also differ between the prior modules—forcing an installer to use software tools such as ToolboxST™ (General Electric Company, Schenectady, N.Y.) to somehow transfer all of the settings to the replacement universal I/O device.
Therefore, systems, methods and computer program products are desired that overcome challenges in the art, some of which are described above.